In the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), a radio access method and a radio network for cellular mobile communications (hereinafter referred to as “Long Term Evolution (LTE)”, or “Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (EUTRA)”) have been studied. In LTE, a base station device is also referred to as an evolved NodeB (eNodeB), and a terminal device is also referred to as User Equipment (UE). LTE is a cellular communication system in which multiple areas each covered by the base station device are deployed to form a cellular structure. A single base station device may manage multiple cells.
There have been introduced to LTE carrier aggregation in which the terminal device communicates with the base station device through aggregated multiple carriers (cells), and Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) in which multiple layers are spatially-multiplexed. The MIMO was introduced at the beginning from LTE Release 8, and the carrier aggregation was introduced at the beginning from LTE Release 10 (NPLs 2, 3, and 4).
In LTE, functions of the MIMO and the carrier aggregation continue to be extended even after the MIMO and the carrier aggregation were introduced. The terminal device transmits capability information indicating technologies of the MIMO and carrier aggregation that the terminal device supports to the base station device (NPL 5).